AKATSUKI BANTU KORBAN BENCANA ALAM
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: Akatsuki mau bantu korban bencana alam merapi!wah...bagaimana aksi mereka
1. Chapter 1

"AKATSUKI BANTU KORBAN BENCANA ALAM"

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:Gaje,aneh,garing,nista,bahasa tak baku dan...typo...dll

Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto

Uwa...saya kembali membawakan fic tentang Akatsuki...terinspirasi dari bencana alam Merapi...he he he gomen kalau masih jelek

Dont like dont read

3

2

1

Action!

Markas akatsuki...

Suasana markas masih seperti biasa,ada Konan yang lagi memasak,Deidara yang menyisiri rambutnya,Kakuzu yang menghitung uang kas,Sasori merapikan koleksi bonekanya,Itachi yang lagi baca komik Naruto(?),Tobi yang berteriak"Tobi anak baik"sambil keliling masih banyak kegiatan abnormal Akatsuki lainnya...

Drap drap drap drap drap...

BRAK...!

Pein masuk dengan membanting pintu.

Anggota Akatsuki beranjak dari aktivitasnya dan berdiri

"Hormat..."Itachi Akatsuki

"Selamat pagi leader"lanjut Itachi(gaya di upin ipin)

"selamat pagi leader"angota Akatsuki mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan Itachi.

"selamat pagi anggotaku...duduk..."perintah pein

Anggota Akatsuki pun duduk dengan rapi.

"Nah...anggotaku...apa kalian tahu apa yang sekarang terjadi di Indonesia?"tanya Pein.

"tahu,leader"jawab anggota Akatsuki serempak.

"apa?"Pein balik bertanya.

"kasus video porno Luna maya,Ariel Peterpan,dan Cut tari,leader"jawab anggota akatsuki dengan wajah innocent..

Pein sweetdrop..

"Bukan...!tapi bencana Merapi di jawa tengah itu lohh...!"Pein pun menjelaskan tentang bencana alam Merapi dari awal sampai akhir.

"Nah jadi kita harus membantu mereka...!"ceramah Pein.

"iya leader...!"sahut para anggota Akatsuki dengan bersemangat .

Di yoyakarta...

"Oke-oke sekarang kita bagi team...team satu..."kata pein sok jadi pemandu

Team 1...

Pein

Tobi a.k.a Madara uchiha

Sasori

Itachi

Kakuzu

Team 2...

Konan

Zetsu

Deidara

Kisame

Hidan

"Beginilah pembagiannya...Team 2 tugasnya menghibur para pengungsi..terserah mau adain lomba joget-joget,sinden,atau apalah yang penting kalian harus bikin pengungsi terhibur"perintah Pein.

"Terus kalian ngapain?"tanya Konan.

"kami akan mencari warga yang masih berada di daerah sekitar akan menolongnya"jawab Pein dengan membusungkan dada.

"Hati-hati ya..."pesan Deidara.

"kau juga...deidara"balas Sasori.

Akatsuki pun berpelukan ala teletubies dengan background matahari terbenam,mereka saling berfoto kenang-kenangan,ber maaf-maafan...

Kapan kalian menyelamatkan warga sekitar Merapi?

Suara dari langit begitu para akatsuki dari acara ga-je barusan.

"benar juga!kita harus menyelamatkan para warga yang masih berada di daerah sekitar mereka kena Wedhusgembel kan bahaya..."Pein berteriak keras."kalau begitu...Ayo!"ajak tobi a.k.a madara uchiha dengan semangat

Inner tobi

"he he he bisa berlagak super hero di depan deidara-chan nih…"

Para team 1 pun melesat menuju lokasi yang di tuju dengan gagah berani.

Inner tem 2

"semoga mereka selamat..."

TBC

Gya...gomen kalau masih jelek...

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

AKATSUKI BANTU KORBAN BENCANA ALAM

Chapter:2

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:Gaje,aneh,garing,bahasa tak baku,ngaco dll

Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto

Wa...terimakasih banyak sudah meriview fic ini,arigato,arigato...

Okeh silahkan di baca...

3

2

1

Chapter 2

ACTION!

Team 1...

Para relawan dari dunia ninja ini mulai berjalan menyusuri lokasi,penuh abu vulkanik!ini membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk...

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..bah...edan!banyak abu vulkaniknya..."Keluh Sasori."sabar...!entar kalau ngambek gak di sayang Mashashi Kishimoto loh..."nasehat Tobi.

"Sudah,sudah!sekarang kita cari korban,baik yang masih hidup maupun yang sudah mati!"perintah sang Leader.

Team 1 pun mencari korban yang masih hidup maupun yang sudah mereka sudah kelelahan..beberapa di antara anggota Team 1 menemukan tulang belulang manusia,sepertinya karena wedhusgembel(wedhusgembel itu suhunya bisa sampai 700 celcius).

"hah..hah..lelah sungguh lelah..."Itachi mengeluh sambil guling guling di jalan yang di selimuti abu lainnya juga sudah tak peduli lagi baju jubah mereka yang kotor karena tiduran di atas abu vulkanik yang samping mereka tampak tulang belulang manusia yang lumayan banyak.

Tubuh mereka pegal-pegal,peluh bercucuram di pelipis...

"Leader.."

"..."

"kita ini organisasi yang jahat,tingkat kok kita bisa melakukan kegiatan beginian ya?"tanya Kakuzu.

Mata Pein menatap langit sore yang indah dan tenang.

Cuaca cerah.

Matanya pun menatap sekitar jalan itu.

Rumah hancur,abu vulkanik tebal,pohon yang banyak mati kini menghalangi jalan,angin sepoi-sepoi,sepi,tak ada orang.

Pein semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya

"Leader..!Cepat bangun...!"teriak Itachi.

"...ada apa..?"sang leader dengan malas bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Lihat...!Wedhus gembel menuju barat!asalnya dari gunung merapi itu...!"Teriak menunjuk arah wedhusgembel.

"uapppa...?gawat!wedhusgembelnya mengarah ke desa 'akhir'.dan desa itu belum kita datangin...!"sekarang Pein benar-benar panik.

"seharusnya kita tidak tiduran di sini...!Leader sih ngelamunnya lama banget...!"Sasori menunjuk Pein.

"iya tuh!"timpal anggota Team 1 lainnya.

"Sudahlah!ayo kita ke desa itu secepatnya...!"ajak Pein.

"..."

"Loh?Kenapa?gak ada yang mau ikut?"tanya Pein.

"itu udah gak mungkin."kata Kakuzu datar.

"Wedhusgembel itu kecepatannya 100 masih beberapa kilometer lagi dari sampai di sana sebelum..."lanjut Sasori tapi kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Pein.

"Kalian ini...!kalau belum di coba mana tahu kan?paling enggak punguti ambil barang yang masih bisa di pakai di pengungsian!ya sudah,aku pergi kesana!"teriak Pein sembari pergi meninggalkan team 1.

"wooy...!tunggu...!jangan nekat...!jangan sok pahlawan loe..!kembali...!"teriak anggota Team 1 bersamaan

Pein tak menghiraukannya

ia pergi berlari sendirian ke daerah yang jauh dan berbahaya itu.

Team 2

Sebuah panggung reot buatan Team 2 ini pun akhirnya selesai di bangun,dengan menggunakan papan,bambu dan bahan berlima tampak puas sekali.

"...para pengungsi...bisa diam?tolong perhatikan acara ini..."Konan dan Hidan berbicara pakai TOA di atas panggung kecil buatan mereka.

Krik krik krik

_Pengungsi silent_

"ya!terimakasih atas acara pertama,kita lomba joget Cacing ,siapa yang mau joged ?"tanya Konan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Saya,nek!"seorang yang gendernya gak jelas mengacungkan tangan.

"oh...kamu ya...hei!jangan panggil aku nenek..!aku ini masih perawan tahu..!bantah Konan.

" deh...maaf"orang tersebut membungkuk 90 derajat pada Konan,orang itu menggunakan Daster yang Cuma selutut bermotif ular putih,sandal jepit butut,kerudung yang ancur-ancuran,lipstik bewarna ungu,eye shadow warna hijau.

"?"tanya Konan tidak percaya.

"iya,Kon!ini aku ."Kata Orochimarau sambil tersenyum genit pada Team 2.

Team 2 muntah-muntah di tempat Beserta pengungsi yang melihat pemandangan itu.

"_Bachikoi,bachikoi,beibe"_

"_tatoe asa gakunakute yei yei"_

"_bachikoi,bachikoi,beibe"_

"_kimi totomoni yume wo miru ze yei yei"_

_(soundtrack Naruto shippuden,Baccikoi-Dev Parade)_

Suara Ringtone Hp Konan terdengar keras,para team 2 yang lain menyeritkan kenapa Konan bisa memilih ringtone aneh Konan dengan santainya mengankat telepon itu.

Konan:hallo?

Tobi:senpai Konan..!ini Tobi...

Konan:ada apa'an Tob?

Tobi:(Tobi pun menjelaskan apa yang di lakuin Pein dari awal sampai akhir

Konan:APA...?

Clek

Tut..tut...tut...

Konan mematikan pucat.

"_Pein..."_

TBC

Hyaa...maafkan aku kalau fic ini gaje

Bingungkah?aneh?typo?

Makasih udah mau baca

Arigatooo...

Maukah kalian meriview fic yang gaje ini?


	3. Chapter 3

AKATSUKI BANTU KORBAN BENCANA ALAM

Chapter 3

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:Gaje,aneh,ngaco,bahasa tak baku dll...

Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto

Uwa...di Chapter 2 banyak kata/kalimat yang hilang...!teadak...!

Oke abaikan saja teriakan ga-je di atas mari membaca chapter 3

Dont like dont read

3

2

1

Chapter 3

Action!

Tap tap tap tap tap

Pein kini telah sampai ke desa 'akhir'.ia berjalan menyusuri jalan penuh debu abu vulkanik yang tebalnya minta ia terbatuk.

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk...!huuu...lapar..Haus..makanan.."keluh Pein yang kondisi fisiknya telah kelelahan.

Pein masih terus berlari menyusuri jalan,yang ia temukan sekarang hanyalah tulang tulang manusia yang tertimbun di jalan penuh abu vulkanik.

Tap tap tap tap tap

BRAK..!

Pein mendobrak pintu rumah reot terakhir yang pintunya di dobrak oleh berkeliling rumah itu untuk menemukan korban,matanya menoleh ke sana ke mari.

Tap

"!"

Pein tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Anak balita dalam lemari kaca.

Lemari kaca itu entah mengapa tidak pecah.

Di dekat lemari ada dua jenazah yang tidak jelas

_Itu mungkin orang tuanya._

Pelan tapi pasti Pein membuka lemari mendekap anak balita yang imut-imut itu.

"setidaknya satu nyawa bisa ku selamatkan"batin pein

"Nenek?"

"ha?"

"Nenek...!"ucap anak balita itu dengan wajah innocent

Rupanya anak itu mengira Pein adalah ayahnya,saudara-saudara.

Pein memutar bola ia pun menjelaskan kalau ia bukan neneknya.

"Kamu kok bisa ada dalam lemari sih?"tanya Pein.

Sang balita pun bercerita

_Flashback..._

_Status Merapi masih dalam keadaan AWAS._

"_Nak...kamu di lemari saja dulu ya..."_

"_Nenek mau kemana?"tanya sang balita._

"_Nenek mau mengembalakan sapi...pokoknya kamu jangan keluar ya...ini makanan kecil buat kamu kalau lapar makan nenek pulang jangan keluar dari lemari ini."pesan sang nenek._

"_baik nek"jawab si balita dengan wajah tak berdosa._

_Hari-haripun barlalu._

_Sang nenek belum kembali._

_Keadaan rumah itu di selimuti abu abu vulkanik ini sampai masuk ke dalam rumah itu._

"_Nenek..."_

"_nenek..."_

"_nenek..."_

_Si balita terus menyebut nama itu._

_Terus berada di dalam lemari._

_Sendirian..._

"_Kapan nenek pulang..."_

"_aku rindu nenek..."_

_Si balita pun menangis dalam lemari di tengah hujan abu vulkanik yang bisa bikin gangguan pernafasan itu._

_End flashback._

"begitu ya...nenek mu belum kembali..."ucap pein sambil duduk di hadapan balita itu.

Si balita mengangguk.

"ya,sudah ayo ke tidak bisa terus berada di sini loh...nanti kakak bantu cari nenekmu deh..."tawar Pein.

Si balita yang tidak di ketahui namanya ini pun mengikuti ajakan pein.

Pein menggendong si balita ke luar rumah dengan riang.

Baru selangkah keluar rumah.

"syuuur..."

Balita ini ngompol.

"gyaaaa...!hua jubahku bau pesing hu hu hu...emak tolongin aku!"teriak Pein dengan sangat balita malah ketawa ngakak.

Sementara itu...

Wedhusgembel dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam kini mengarah ke desa 'akhir' antara wedhusgembel dengan Pein memang agak jauh.

Wedhusgembel semakin mendekat ke lokasi pein dan balita.

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Temperatur suhu di lokasi pein mulai panas.

Wedhus gembel pun semakin dekat...

"Gya...!"mereka berdua berteriak kencang

_Tuhan...tolonglah kami...tolonglah kami..._

_Ya tuhan..._

_Selamatkanlah kami semua dari bencana ini..!_

_Ya tuhan...!_

_Tolong..._

WUUSZZZZZZZZZZ...

Desa akhir pun hancur.

_Apakah aku akan mati di sini?_

_Apakah balita itu selamat?_

_Mungkin hidupku akan sampai di sini..._

BLETAK...!

"_Kau ini...jangan menyerah dong...kau harus bertahan hidup..."bayangan Konan berbicara pada Pein._

"_Lho?Konan kok ada di siini?"tanya Pein balik_

"_adduhh...kita kan teman...__kita akan selalu berada di sisimu...dasar leader!"umpat para anggota Akatsuki yang lain._

"_ayo bangun!hidup masih panjang..masih ada yang harus kita lakukan..."Itachi mengomel-ngomel._

"_kalau kau sampai di sini saja,berarti kau pengecut!hadapilah dunia ini"ejek Sasori._

_Para akatsuki mengulurkan tangan pada Pein_

_Pein pun meraih tangan mereka_

_Benar juga_

_Aku harus bertahan hidup._

_Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan_

_Aku harus kuat_

_Dan tidak boleh menyerah pada dunia ini..._

"KAKAK..!"

"!"

Pein terbangun dari mimpi sebelahnya ada balita yang sedang tersenyum senang.

"lho?lho?.kannya tadi ada wedhusgembel yang kemari?"tanya Pein.

"ada sih..tapi entah kenapa kita selamat...!"jawab si balita.

"apa?kok bisa?gimana caranya?"Pein kaget tak percaya apa yang ia alami barusan.

Mereka berdua selamat dari Wedhusgembel.

Seharusnya sekarang mereka mati karena panasnya suhu entah kenapa Pein dan balita cilik itu bisa selamat...

_Inilah keajaiban tuhan_

Keadaan sekitar mereka hancur lebur,porak poranda termasuk rumah reot itu.

Sambil menatap gunung merapi,Pein tersenyum.

"Nah,ayo!"Pein bangkit mengulurkan tangan pada balita itu.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan desa yang hancur porak poranda dengan suka cita..

"_hidup ini memang beharga,"_

"_Dunia ini memang penuh keajaiban"_

FIN.

Epilog:

Markas akatsuki pun berjalan seperti dengan sebulan sejak petualangan mereka menjadi relawan gunung mendapat banyak pengalaman.

Konan kini bisa memasak Gudeg

Kakuzu lebih banyak melakukan bisnis Batik.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Itachi dan Deidara memakai sarung batik.

Entah mengapa Hidan sekarang rajin bikin keris.

Kisame makin cinta pada ikan.

Zetsu mulai makan sayur

"Semuanya ada bencana di negara Timur...kita jadi relawan lagi yuk..."ajak Pein.

Mereka pun pergi lagi ke negara Timur tersebut.

000-Yuki Haname-000

Gya...

Kyaa...

Uwaa...

Ending dari Fic AKATSUKI BANTU KORBAN BENCANA ALAM.

Aneh?gak masuk akal?ga-je?

Maafkan saya...

MAUKAH KALIAN MERIVIEW FIC GA-JE INI?


End file.
